


Kissy Lips

by helens78



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pammy's a much better kisser than Mr. J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissy Lips

Mr. J isn't much of a kisser.

This occurs to Harley after she's spent a few nights with Pamela. Pammy likes kissing, and her lips are soft and... floppy. They move and slide and compress against Harley's mouth, and they aren't tight against her face like... well. They just aren't.

Everything is just how it should be with Pammy. The kissing's nice, Pam cares if Harley gets off, their bodies look just right together. All those pretty pink parts...

Nope, nothing wrong with Pammy. She's a helluva girl -- and a great kisser. But she just... doesn't have the right smile.

_-end-_


End file.
